kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ironman
Anthony "Tony" Stark aka Ironman is a Character from Marvel series. He appears in Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War Story Powers and Abilities Powers While the armor is not on Stark still has some powers, due to the Extremis Virus. Direct Cybernetic Interface: Extremis has fused Stark's armor to his body, allowing him to store the inner layers of the Iron Man armor in the hollows of his bones as well as control it through direct brain impulses, and use some of its powers while not on. He has direct control over the communication devices, scanning equipment, and recording devices located in his helmet. *''Wireless Communication:'' He is also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers throughout the world. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Extremis virus grants him improved speed reactions and movements. *''Regenerative Systems:'' He has the ability to heal himself and repair the armor. Iron Man Armor Iron Man's primary powers come from his armored suit. Suiting up the Iron Armor: The armor used to require several machines to put on the suit, in a lengthy process. Later, this was changed to having it in a suitcase, which shortened the suiting up time, but was not very effective on the battlefield. However, recently, it has been shown that Stark can hold the armor within himself, and use it when needed, and spring into action in mere seconds. Support Powers *''Superhuman Strength:'' He is capable of lifting up to over 100 tons when wearing his armor. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *''Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 8, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. *Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the arc reactor that also powers the suit. *Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby or fare away energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *Energy Absorption: The armor is also able to drain multiple forms of energy for its own use. *Magnetism: The armor can use magnetism to pull or push metal objects at will. *Artificial Intelligence: An internal artificial intelligence operating system that provides strategies, background information on opponents, and on surroundings and the current status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *Sensor Systems: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scans that allowed Iron Man to take the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans and monitors. These scans also provided Stark with real-time personal physiological data. An all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections--often came in handy. It should be noted that the armor scans, radars, and environmental sensors were running at all times, recording everything Iron Man came in contact with. A magnometer was installed in the left wrist, while both gauntlets had atomic-force microscopes installed in the thumbs and index fingers that were capable of seeing to the nano scale. *Invisibility: Advanced composite ceramics, fused with a kevlar-like polymer are backed by optical fiber networks, that, working in synch with an array of poly-carbon head hologram generators cause the armor to be invisible to any form of detection, including night vision, infrared, and enhanced super-human senses. To further thwart detection systems the suit houses an active noise-reduction engine for silent stalking. And to achieve total silent running, the armor even stores the CO 2 produced by the wearer--releasing it through small vents only when circumstances are right. *Holographic Decoys: Untraceable holographic duplicates of himself that are generated from the suit. They are projected in a way to look real, and show no trace of their origins. *Spider-Sense: Tony made a built-in neural net that replicated Spider-Man's pheromone-based defenses, creating his own Spider Sense. It´s unclear if Tony retained this power after the events of Stark Disassembled. *Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert [48]. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. Defensive Powers '''Crystallized Iron Armor': The armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a molecularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other metals like titanium, creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazing resilience and protection. *''Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks(see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. *Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. Offensive Powers *Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. *Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some Arc Reactor energy backing it up. *Lasers: Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding. *Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. *Energy Blade: Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his left arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. *Pulse Barrage: Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. *Nanobots: Tiny nanobots can attack machines and tear into their armor. A certain variety used against aliens can turn their biological weaponry against them. *Freon Stream: An attack capable of freezing the air. *Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with minimal payload. *Missile Box: Similar to an assault helicopter rocket pack, holds several missiles of up to eight types rockets, including Anti-Tank, Anti-Ship, Spent Uranium Core Armor-Piercing, Flame Bomb, Fire Suppressant, Smoke, Tear Gas, Radio Repeater and a Mini-Nukes. Each type of missile can scan and target several targets at once and fire at a moments notice. The missile can also reach Mach 2 in under 5 seconds. *Monobeam: A powerful beam used on early versions of the Iron Man suit. However, it's range was only a few yards. Fires a standard laser beam. *Mini-gun: This mini-gun, used on the War Machine armor, can fire electrically primed, 3.9 mm regular or spent-uranium-core armor-piercing rounds in nearly 360 degrees. It can be set to fire between 1 and 1000 rounds per second. *Gauntlet Mini-canon: This variably configured gun contains eight kinds of specialty 3.9 mm ammo: Spent-Uranium-Core Armor-Piercing, High Explosive, Concussion Type, High Temperature Thermite, Tear Gas, Tracer, Flare and Smoke. They can be switched in the middle of combat instantly. *Tri-beam: This version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the Arc Reactor, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged. It has considerable knockback. *Multi-beam: As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. *Pentabeam: The Pentabeam has microwave lensing that allows for directed beams of high joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. *Omnibeam: Rather then only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired, is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor, and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame then everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. *Vibranium: Vibranium could be used in several ways, mostly against things that are made of metal. *Plasma Discharge: A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. '''Industrial Genius:' Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Stark is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. His intelligence is classed as above genius. He is one of the three smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools like his suit in unorthodox and effective ways. Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, machinery. Expert Businessman: Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multimillion dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales to Doctor Doom. He states that if he wanted to, he could give away his entire fortune and build it up again within a week. Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating strategies and new plans should the situation change. Skilled Combatant: Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He is also a great melee fighter while in the armor as a single punch is as strong as a solid steel ball traveling at 3,500 ft./sec. Indomitable Will: As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Stark himself. Strength level Without his armor Tony Stark possesses the normal strength of a normal human man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Future issues have noted Tony to be transhuman and better than the finest human, and a technopath, being able to interface with anything electronic(satellites, computers, cellphones, alien technology etc.). The armor amplifies Stark's strength to incalculable levels, enabling him to normally lift (press) roughly 100 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve massively higher levels. Weaknesses *''Constant Recharge: Due to the shrapnel in his body, Iron Man must keep his suit charged at all times, often involving breaking away from a fight to recharge otherwise he would die. Although the shrapnel was later removed eliminating this weakness, the new chestplate that was used to bring him out of his coma has made him dependent on keeping it constantly charged again, due to it preventing his Extremis-enhanced brain from being unable to contain any of his memories including remembering how to breathe after it was damaged when Tony deleted the Superhuman Registration Act files that he uploaded to himself. *Memory Problems'': Due to his recent memory deletion and the procedure that restored him, Tony Stark can no longer remember certain points of his life and the simplest things like how to tie a tie due to the process's side-effects being greater than it was initially predicted. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Ally Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Alliance of Universe Category:Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War